


moments like these

by clayisforgirls



Series: brownieverse [10]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayisforgirls/pseuds/clayisforgirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a drawing stuck to the refrigerator, brightly coloured lines and scribbles and he manages to make out stick figures, labelled in all too familiar handwriting in case he couldn't make out who they were meant to be. He's not an idiot though, can see they're meant to be a happy family, and he grins, ruffling curly blonde hair.</p><p> </p><p>Originally posted in January 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moments like these

"Daddy!"

Andy's barely through the front door before he's got a beautiful blonde child wrapped around his legs, clinging to them so tight he can't move and he has to pick her up to make her let go. That doesn't seem to bother his daughter though; Emily's hands grip tightly around his neck, a wet kiss pressed against his cheek and for the millionth time he thinks how lucky he is.

"Hey kiddo," he says with affection, pale green eyes staring up at him, eyes that are a perfect resemblance to his partner's and he kisses her lightly on the cheek as he struggles to carry her and carry his bag, and it's something he eventually gives up on, shutting the door but leaving the bag slung next to it as he twirls her around, having missed her laughter since he's been gone.

"I made you something," she says shyly, mumbling into Andy's neck and he grins, putting her down, her hand in his as he leads him towards the kitchen. "Look!"

There's a drawing stuck to the refrigerator, brightly coloured lines and scribbles and he manages to make out stick figures, labelled in all too familiar handwriting in case he couldn't make out who they were meant to be. He's not an idiot though, can see they're meant to be a happy family, and he grins, ruffling curly blonde hair.

"It's beautiful, sweetheart," and the smile he gets in return melts his heart, wishes he hadn't had to spend so long away from her.

"See, that's you," and she points to the stick figure on the right, "and that's me," the one in the middle, "and that's daddy," the one on the left, "and we're in the park having a picnic." She pauses for a second, just enough time for Andy to realise that the blue blob in the corner is meant to be a lake. "Can we go to the park? I wanna feed the ducks."

He smiles, might not be biologically related to his daughter but she acts enough like him for it to be possible, somehow inherited the Roddick temper, the impatience, along with a few other things, and there have been moments when he's been teased about being a bad influence on her.

"Daddy has to unpack first, baby," and he picks her up again, holding her tightly as he takes her upstairs, being as quiet as he can because it's still early. "We can go later though if your other daddy agrees."

It's a stupid thing to say and he knows it, they're both pushovers for their daughter but would never admit it to anyone but each other. The worst part is that she knows it; the smug grin on her face confirms it and Andy just rolls his eyes at her, prompting a giggle.

Mardy's curled under the duvet covers when he opens the door to their room, blonde hair peeking out from underneath them the only sign he's actually there. Before he can say anything to Emily to be quiet she's on the bed, burrowing under the duvet, clinging to her real father but he doesn't stir, and he's rolling his eyes again, shrugging off his jacket and climbs in behind Mardy, kiss pressed to his cheek.

"Andy?" he mumbles, sleep lacing the words and he turns, kissing him on the lips briefly before he yelps as Emily climbs over him, Andy laughing softly because she always has to be the centre of attention, it's rare that they get moments to themselves now.

It's worth it though; his daughter captured his heart the first time he saw her, wrapped in blankets in Mardy's arms, and he remembers thinking that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

That hasn't changed. He isn't sure it ever will, because as he watches Mardy sleep, his daughter pressed between them, almost a perfect resemblance of his partner, he's the happiest that he's ever been.

He never thought that he'd never feel anything better than winning a grand slam. And for the first time in his life, he's never been happier to be wrong.


End file.
